The Three Snakes
by SeththeGreat
Summary: Snake wishes to escape his violent past in the Smash Bros Universe. But that's rather difficult when two figures of his past come to follow him. Based of a machinima of mine that is currently in development.


**Hello everyone. This fanfiction is based off of a SSBB machinima of mine that is currently in development. So this could be considered a written version of it, but of course the actual machinima is subject to change. **

**Right now I am holding auditions for voice actors to play a role in the machinima. There will be a large amount of roles, both for male and females. **

**If you're interested in auditioning for a role, check out this page.  
** . ?board=machinima&action=display&thread=24967

**I know that not everyone here may not be into voice acting, I could also use your writing skills. If you would like to help me with writing the script for this, pm me or contact me at my email mikevarisco **

**So here we go, the first "episode" of The Three Snakes.**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in the Smash Brothers Universe, something that the Smashers hadn't seen in quite some time. A party was being held for all of them, which they very much deserved after the hell that they went through. Their world was under attack by a strange force they called the Subspace Army. After being terrorized by this army for weeks, they finally put an end to it by defeating the leader of said army. He went by the name of Tabuu, and he was a force to be reckoned with. While they did defeat him, they did so by the skin of their teeth. He had incapacitated most of the Smashers and was about to unleash his most lethal attack. Before the attack was unleashed, "he" came and landed the final blow on Tabuu. If it wasn't for that man, they all would have perished and the Universe would be Tabuu's. They regarded this man as a hero; however they didn't know his name. He was a newcomer, but he certainly was no rookie when it came to fighting. The man wore a sneaking suit, had a bandana around his head, and seemed to carry more gear then Link. Two of the smashers were very curious to know this man's identity. Princess Peach and Princess Zelda. The man had rescued them from their imprisonment on the Halberd. They never got the chance to thank him properly for his heroic deeds.

"I don't see him anywhere Zelda." Peach said with disappointment.

"I thought as much. He never looked like someone who enjoys socializing." Zelda replied.

"Well he can't be very far. I'm going to go look for him."

"Alright. Good luck Peach!"

As the party was going on, the man that defeated Tabuu was standing on the balcony of the building. The man was Solid Snake, and needless to say he wasn't having a good time like the others. What people didn't know was that Snake had a past, a past filled with violence, death, and tragedy. The memories of his past were running through his head. The memory of him fighting his best friend turned enemy Frank Jaegar, codename Gray Fox, barehanded in a minefield. He won the battle after knocking his friend down…on a landmine. The image of his best friend being blown to pieces haunted him. His mind then flashed to the memory of burning his commanding officer Big Boss alive with a makeshift flamethrower. Before he died, Big Boss revealed to Snake that he was his father. Snake know carries the burden of knowing that he killed his own father. The memory of his friend Roy Campbell's daughter, Meryl Silverburg, being shot by a sniper right in front of him, and he couldn't do anything to help her. The memory of Frank Jaegar, who was revived after being turned into a cyborg ninja, being killed once again by his twin brother Liquid Snake, who crushed Frank with the giant metal foot of Metal Gear REX.

Snake would have stood there all day being tortured by his memories, if she hadn't shown up.

"Excuse me sir? Are you all right?" A sweet feminine voice asked.

Snake snapped out of his trance, and turned to face the woman. It was Peach, the woman he saved on the Halberd.

"Oh um… yeah I'm fine. I just needed to get a little fresh air that's all." Snake lied.

"Oh, all right then." Peach replied.

Snake thought she would leave after that, but she stayed and walked closer to Snake. Snake was becoming curious.

"Uh…is there something wrong ma'am?" Snake asked.

"Well, I was wondering why you're out here and not inside where the party is going on." Peach responded.

"I'm not much of a party person."

"Oh come on. It'll be fun. Everybody's talking about you." Peach said sweetly.

"Really? Why are they talking about me?"

"Well, everyone wants to get to know about the man who saved us from Tabuu."

"You're saying that like I just went in and defeated Tabuu single handedly. It was a team effort. Sure, I landed the final blow, but I would have been killed in a few seconds if I fought that thing alone."

"Well, we were all unable to attack. Yet you were still standing, and you landed that final blow before Tabuu could land his. If it wasn't for you we would all be dead."

Snake opened his mouth but nothing came out. He couldn't argue with what she just said, because it was true.

"And besides, Zelda and I want to know more about the man who rescued us." Peach said cheerfully.

Snake chuckled when she said this.

"Ok. What would you like to know about me Peach?" He asked

"Well there's one thing. You know our names but we don't know yours. How about we start there?"

"Well I guess that is pretty rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Solid Snake, but you can just call me Snake."

"Snake. That's a very unique name! Is it your real name?" Peach asked

"Well no, it's just a codename."

"What's your real name?"

"Ha. I'll let you know someday." Snake chuckled

"Ok. Well it's a pleasure to meet you Snake!" Peach said sweetly.

"The pleasure is mine Princess." Snake said politely, which made Peach giggle.

"I'm surprised. I had no idea you were such a gentleman Snake." Peach said

"Looks like we both have a lot to learn about each other." Snake responded.

"Could you please come inside? I'll give you a tour and introduce you to some people." Peach offered.

After a brief silence, Snake decided to take Peach's offer. She was very kind to him, so he didn't have the heart to say no.

"Ah all right."

"Yay! Come on, let's go!" Peach said with excitement.

Peach took Snake to see Zelda first.

"Hey Zelda. Look who I found!" Peach cheered

"Well hello mister…" Zelda paused

"Snake, you can call me Snake." He answered

"It's nice to meet you Snake." Zelda said

"Likewise ma'am."

"Well, Peach and I would like to thank you for rescuing us at the Halberd."

"Well, you're welcome."

"You're a real hero Mr. Snake." Peach said

Snake was slightly annoyed at being called a hero. He didn't like being called a hero for taking the lives of human beings. But he remembered that he wasn't being called a hero for that reason.

"Well thank you. But there's no need to call me a hero. I really prefer if you just call me Snake."

"Well if you say so Snake." Zelda said

Snake was very surprised at how kind these women were. He had never seen women as good hearted as Peach and Zelda back on Earth. It was then that Samus appeared in her power suit. The Power Suit was good at disguising her gender.

"So you're the one that everyone's talking about." Samus said to Snake.

"I guess I am. How are you doing today Miss Samus?" Snake asked

Peach and Zelda gasped and Samus just froze in complete shock.

"Did I do something wrong?" Snake asked in confusion of this reaction.

"How did you know I was a woman?" Samus asked.

"It's pretty obvious. You've got the voice of a woman."

Samus was speechless. It wasn't until recently that people figured out that Samus was a woman, and they only did because she finally took off her Power Suit. She didn't enjoy being out of her suit, as the perverted male Smashers stared at her. She wondered if this man was any different. She pressed a button and her Power Suit was removed from her body, revealing her in the Zero Suit.

"Ok. You're right. I'm a woman."

"I know… you didn't have to take off the suit to prove that."

Samus and Snake were silent for a moment. Samus wanted to see if Snake's eyes would wander off to some other area of her body. To her surprise, Snake continued to look at her face.

"Is there something wrong Samus?" Snake asked breaking the silence.

"Uh…no…no. I'm fine…it's just…" Samus stuttered

"Just what?"

"You haven't stared at my breast…" Samus admitted.

Snake chuckled

"Why would I do that? Because I'm a man?" Snake joked

"Uh…" Samus muttered trying to think of a reason.

"You know, not all men are perverted assholes Samus. But if you want me to admire you then I will. You have nice hair." Snake joked.

Samus was somewhat flattered but didn't show it.

"I'm sorry I made that assumption." She apologized

"Don't worry about it. People have done far worse things to me in my line of work."

"And what's your line of work?"

Snake's good mood vanished at the question.

"I'd rather not talk about it…I'll see you later." Snake said before leaving.

Peach and Zelda walked over to Samus with a concerned look on their face.

"What's wrong with him?" Samus asked.

"I don't know, but I can tell he is very disturbed. He must have been through some traumatizing events…" Zelda answered.

* * *

**Just remember, the machinima is a work in progress, so the story is subject to change. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
